Ayden Harmon
by NeoTanner
Summary: This Fanfic is based on two episodes of CSI: Miami ad it's mainly about Horatio Caine's sons Ayden and Kyle. Although a lot of it is between Kyle and Ayden. Full summary inside R&R
1. Chapter 1: My name is Aden Harmon

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI I only own my OCs.**

**Summary: Ayden Harmon is Kyle Harmon's younger brother. They're lives change when their Probation Officers died. It's mainly about Horatio Caine's younger Son. It flips between the two of them.**

**Based on: Season 6 Episode 1: Dangerous Son and Season 7 Episode 1: Resirection.**

**Please R&R **

**Thanks CSIforever96**

**Chapter 1: Ayden Harmon**

_My name is Ayden Harmon. I spent 3 months in Juvenile for joy-riding and resisting arrest. I have a brother called Kyle and together we cause trouble. Kyle and I are 16. Kyle's on probation for Drinking Alcohol and I am on probation for joy-riding, drinking and resisting arrest. My life turned upside down when our PO's died._

I was walking down the street on my way to meet my mates outside my work. I noticed a cop car pass by and I shook my head and smiled. I reached my destination to see not my mates but Kyle, he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked around the back and passed me a bottle of Vodka, I smiled, we sat down and started to drink, I ignored the beeping of my ankle monitor. An hour passed, we stood up and hugged before going opposite ways,

"Hey, Kyle have fun at work!" I shouted and he smiled,

"As always" he replied and I nodded before making my own way to my work. I was on time despite spending an hour drinking. I made it look like I hadn't just downed a bottle of Vodka but that wasn't to happen. My boss shook his head and came over,

"This is the final straw Ayden, I'm calling your PO" he said and I shook my head,

"Nah man don't be like that" I said and he looked at me,

"I'm sorry just go home" he said and I nodded.

I left and took the public bus to the hell hole the social services call 'Foster'. I opened the door and dropped into the sofa, the 'Foster' Dad came in and shook his head,

"You've been drinking again, I don't want you going near your brother again" he said and I stood up angrily,

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" I shouted (drunk)

"Make yourself a cuppa" he said and I shook my head,

"NO! You're a bastard and I hate living here!" I shouted running upstairs.

I packed a bag and changed into my white tank top, my blue baggy ripped jeans, my red checked shirt and my black leather jacket. I shoved on a cap, my dog tags, mom's Christian cross necklace, my gold chain; I put on my big diamond earring and my big medallion ring. I put the backpack on and ran downstairs and grabbed my helmet. I put my cap in my bag and shoved on my helmet. I walked outside and turned the engine on my Motor GP race bike and got on. I rode as far as I could away from the house and never looked back. I passed Kyle's place and stopped, I took out my cell phone and texted Kyle;

**Hey bro, I'm outside if u wanna get outta here **

It took Kyle 5 minutes to see me, pack a bag and get onto the back of my motorbike. I rode us away from the city and towards the river. I parked the bike outside our riverside hut and I we lounged back on the sofa and I took of my helmet.

"Shit Kyle, if just broken two laws" I said,

"What two laws?' he asked,

"Drink Driving and Drinking" I replied and we laughed

A knock at the door startled us, I opened the door and stood there four cops and a CSI.

"Yeah?" I asked casually,

"Ayden Harmon?" the CSI asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, who's asking?" I asked,

"CSI Delko, can you and your brother come with us please?" asked Delko and I shrugged,

"Whatever man" I replied and walked back inside,

"Hey Kyle we gotta go with some cops" I said and Kyle nodded at me before walking to them, I slid through the open window and ran for it while Kyle went into the patrol car. I heard them behind me and I ran faster.

My ankle monitor beeped and I swore under my breath. That's the second time it's beeped. I kept running onto the main road where I stopped to catch my breath, a cop car skidded to halt in front of me and spun round too late as a cop crashed into me and pushed me to the ground, I fought while they put on cuffs. They dragged me to my feet and put me in the back of the cop car and drove me to MDPD (Miami-Dade Police Department). They took me out and two cops led me into MDPD. They took me to an interrogation room where they sat me down and took off the cuffs. I sat back and spun round on the chair, I watch Delko 'talk' to my brother and as Kyle was led out I nodded to him and watched as a ginger headed man, Lieutenant Caine talk to Kyle. Delko came into the room I was in,

"Why do you keep doing this to us Ayden?" asked Delko and I shrugged, "We believe you killed your probation officer"

"Whoa, what?" I asked shocked,

"Your probation officer is dead" he said,

"Look, Mr Rodriguez got me the job at Hard Rock Café, and he looked out for me so why would I kill him?" I asked angrily,

"Maybe because you're his recent violation" he replied and I shook my head and leant back in the seat,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"You spent 3 months in Juvie for joy-riding, drinking and resisting arrest" he said,

"Yeah…I haven't done anything since" I replied,

"Yeah whatever, you're boss in Hard Rock Café told your probation officer and your ankle monitor beeped to say that you had alcohol and you resisted arrest when we came to get you" he explained. I looked to the ground and was silent

"Kyle, came with the bottle of Vodka as I was on my way to work, I was guided by him away from my destination and he gave me the bottle. I didn't want it but it was my brother and I couldn't resist" I replied "I never killed Mr Rodriguez" I added

"Okay, take him out" said Delko to the two officers standing in the corner,

"What happens to me now?" I asked,

"We're going to let you go for the time being but anymore and we will have no choice but to send you to Juvie" he said and I nodded, I noticed that Lieutenant Caine was still there watching. He nodded to the two officers,

"Ayden, when were you born?" he asked,

"17th March 1992 why?" I asked and nodded, Delko came out,

"H is everything okay?" asked Delko and Lieutenant Caine nodded.

I was led out.


	2. Chapter 2: Horatio Has two sons

Chapter 2:

**Horatio Caine's POV:**

I watched as Eric and two police officers led Ayden Harmon out, I had stood there for the duration of the interrogation and kept looking between Ayden and Ayden's profile which lay in my hand, Ayden was average height, had long hair which was blonde and had ginger streaks. Ayden and Kyle were only 16 but Ayden's the youngest as he's only just turned 16 and according to his profile has just got his rider's licence. I walked down the hall and took out my cell phone, I scrolled down until I found the right number, Yelina Salas.

"Hello Horatio, what can I do for you?" she asked,

"Could you meet me outside MDPD please I have a special task for you" I replied,

"Sure" she said and hung up. I put my cell phone back into my blazer before walking outside.

Yelina was outside waiting for me when I arrived,

"What is it Horatio?" she asked,

"I would like you to investigate these two boys' for me please" I asked giving her the profile's. She took them and nodded.

"There's more to these aren't there?" she asked,

"There just might be" I admitted,

"Okay, I'll keep in touch" she said and I nodded.

I watched Yelina disappear in her car and I looked out towards the horizon and put my shades on.

**1 day later…**

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID…It was Yelina,

"Yelina" I said

"Horatio, meet me outside, I have some news on Ayden and Kyle" she said and I walked outside hanging up.

"What is it?" I asked,

"Well, I had a look around their foster homes and Kyle's foster parent doesn't seem to care about him but Ayden's just wants the money. Ayden's says that when Ayden walks out he sometimes disappears on his motorbike to the lake where he built a like lake-house where Ayden and Kyle spend most of their time" she said and showed me a picture.

"What about on the profiles does it have the mom?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes, it's Julia something" she said,

"Eberly?" I finished and she nodded,

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"Has the father been named?" I asked and again she nodded

"Yes, a James Walden" she replied and I nodded.

_James Walden sounds familiar _I thought and thanked Yelina before hurrying back to the Hummer. I raced back to the Crime Lab and printed out my DNA. I then printed out Ayden and Kyle's before walking to the DNA lab, where I was met by Ryan, Calleigh and Eric. I gave Ayden and Kyle's DNA to Marcus,

"Marcus, I want you to compare the DNA from these with this" I said handing over m DNA

"But Horatio this is your DNA!" said Marcus and Ryan, Calleigh and Eric looked up,

"I know just test them please" I said and he nodded,

"Are thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Eric and Ryan and Calleigh nodded,

"Maybe, but we'll just have to see" I agreed as the results came out,

"Oh my god, Horatio they're a match, they are both your sons" he replied passing me the new set of Data. Even Ryan, Calleigh and Eric looked just as shocked as Marcus but I didn't even bat an eyelid.  
>I walked out and I was met with Yelina,<p>

"So?" she asked,

"They're my sons" I replied,

"Both of them?" she asked and I nodded,

"Yes, both" I replied as my cell phone went off, I fished it out of my pocket and answered it,

"Lieutenant Caine speaking"  
>"Lieutenant Caine, we've found Ayden and Kyle" said Officer Cardan<p>

"Okay, where are they?" I asked hoping their not hurt,

"Running from the Coastguard" he replied,

"Okay I'm on my way" I replied hanging up. I looked at Yelina, "They've found Ayden and Kyle"

"Where are they, are they hurt?" she asked as if they were Ray Jr. I shook my head,

"They're running from the coastguard" I replied and she looked at me and I smiled before hurrying to my Hummer.

**Ayden's POV:**

I looked behind us and saw that a helicopter and two speed boats were chasing after us. I turned to Kyle,

"Um…Kyle we've got company" I told him and he turned to follow my gaze, He turned to the front as a man spoke out in a megaphone,

"Turn off the engine we're coming alongside you" he said but Kyle wasn't listening,

"Come on man do as he says" I said,

"You'll not get into trouble if you turn off the engine now" he said,

Kyle looked at me and I nodded, Kyle turned off the engine and they came alongside us. We boarded their boat and already I had two cops restraining me in case I decided to run. They handcuffed Kyle and me before holding onto us until we reached dry land. We were led off the boat and onto dry land. I struggled to get free as they dragged me away from the boat, Lieutenant Caine held up a finger to the cops holding Kyle and me,

"You're the one who called it of they said" said Kyle,

"Yes that's right, I didn't want to see you get into more trouble" he said,

"Look why do you even care?" Kyle asked and I looked at the ground at this point as I knew the answer,

_He's our Dad _I thought as Lieutenant Caine answered,

"I care about you son" he replied and I shook my head,

"I'm not your son!" Kyle said walking away and at this point the cop held onto his arm and led him to the patrol car,

"You knew didn't you" he asked turning to me,

"Yeah, I've known since I first ran from you guys, I did a little research of my own" I replied and he nodded,

"What do you think?" he asked,

"It doesn't matter because now, Mom's going to come back and scoop Kyle away and leave me to die in a hole, she doesn't care about me she only care's about Kyle" I replied walking away.

The two cops led me to the patrol car and I got into the back, I was joined by another cop and I stared at the seat in front until they drove away. They drove me to the prison and I hit me, I was going back to Juvie. As they took me out, I noticed that Kyle was already in and Lieutenant Caine drew up in his Hummer. I looked at the ground as they led me in, in handcuffs through the first gate and through the second, I was taken to another room where the same prison officer as I had last time I was here gave me some familiar orange jumpsuit and I did the same as last time and put it on except I didn't put the top part on I left that hanging and I tied the arms together so I only wore my tank top. I was handcuffed again as they knew that I was a high risk of escape and they led me down to my cell. I nodded to a few that I knew from last time like Julian, Riley, James and Ethan. I was released from the cuffs once they knew I was inside.

"Hey Ayden what's up man, I was wondering when I was going to see you again" said Riley and I nodded,

"I'm back and it's good in a way. But I have better news, my dad" I replied

"So, you know who he is then?" asked Julian and I nodded,

"Yeah, he's Lieutenant Caine" I replied and smiled at the mixed responses I got,

"No shit man" said James Martinez and I nodded for a second time that day.

"Yup" I replied as the doors of our cells opened and we were escorted to the prison yard outside. I saw Lieutenant Caine standing by his Hummer watching us as Kyle came over,

"You were right maybe he is our dad" he said and I nodded.

"Hopefully, he'll get us out" I replied and Kyle shrugged,

"It'll be a long time until we're allowed out on probation again" said Kyle and I nodded sadly,

"At least we had fun" I replied and Kyle nodded walking off.


	3. Chapter 3: The day I shoot my Dad

**2 weeks later**

I was woken by the prison guard

"Harmon get up, you've got a visitor!" he said and I got up,

"Really?" I asked,

"No, you've got to go to your hearing" he said and I nodded and looked at the calendar, he was right,

"Fine, I'm up" I replied and he nodded opening my door

"Come on Harmon, I haven't got all day" he said and I walked out. He handcuffed me and led me to a room. Lieutenant Caine was there,  
>After he gave me some clothes to wear I was taken to the Juvenile Detention courtroom in the Detention facility itself and I walked in with my head held high, no matter what happens now, it will not let me down.<p>

"Hello Ayden" said the Judge,

"Your Honour" I replied sitting down in the vacant chair when he motion for me to.  
>It was quite and then the judge spoke,<p>

"I have decided that if you do not commit another crime, I'll let you off but if you do commit another crime, I will add on what you would have gotten for these offences, do you understand?"

"Yes your honour"

We left and headed back to the Crime Lab. When I noticed a lady in a suit come over,

"Hello Horatio" she said to my Dad.

"Yelina, this is my youngest son Ayden. Ayden this is my sister-in-law Yelina Salas" he introduced. I nodded and shook her hand,

"Hello, nice to meet you" I replied,

"You're very polite" she noted and I smiled,

"Thank you" I replied as Dad led me over to his team.

"Ayden this is my team; Ryan Wolfe, Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquesne and Walter Simmons" he said and I nodded shaking everyone's hand,

"Nice to see you again Ayden under different circumstances" said Eric and I nodded smiling.

"How did the hearing go?" asked Ryan, Ryan was a small man with brown short spikey hair.

"It went great, I was given a clean slate as long as I don't go doing anything again" I replied and everyone was nodding. A lady with long brown hair came up out of the elevator holding a file I guessed it was a case file,

"Horatio, I have the Autopsy report on our John Doe" she said and Dad nodded,

"Ayden this Alexx Woods our Medical Examiner" he said,

"Ah, you must Horatio's son Ayden" she said and I nodded and I shook her hand,

"You have a fascinating job" I told her,

"You must come down someday" she said,

"I'd love to" I replied,

"Great" she replied and I smiled,

"Ayden, this is an Autopsy report" Dad said showing me the paper and I nodded.

"Ayden, I'll come with you to the morgue, I need to check something anyway" said Ryan and I nodded,

"Okay?" I asked Dad and he nodded,

"That's fine" he said and I followed Alexx and Ryan to the morgue.

When we reached the Morgue I looked around,

"Ayden, this here is a dead body and as there is no ID he's a John Doe" explained Alexx and I nodded as I looked at the body,

"Have you tried the teeth, for you know DNA?" I asked and she nodded,

"Yes, I've just sent it up to DNA now, but yes I'm sure they'll find something there" Alexx replied and I nodded smiling.

I watched as Alexx Woods continued to process the body, I was facinated with the "Silent" type. I didn't hear Ryan come up behind me until it was too late. He grabbed my shoulders and I frecked out real bad.

"Hey, that wasn't nice" I complained but Ryan just grinned,

"You need to be more aware, you never know who coud be coming up behind you...anyway, I'm going with Calleigh to interrogate a suspect, you coming?" he asked and I nodded eagerly.

As I followed Ryan up the stairs, I just kept wondering, maybe I could be a lab tech but I think I would have to speak to my Dad about that that and maybe becuase I was in Juvie, my boss won't know about my criminal record which means I could do any job I wanted.

I sat at a table while I watched the interrogation, it was about some dude that killed his wife, I mean come on I know that I wouldn't want my girlfriend and I to be in that sort of dissagreement and the last thing I needed was another excuse to go back to Juvie not when I've just come out. James was coming out tomorrow and I'm going to meet him.

"Hey Ayden, come on your Dad wants us to meet him in a minute" said Ryan. I didn't hear him come out becuase I was wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Oh...okay, are you leaving Calleigh with the suspect?" I asked looking over at Calleigh who was watching us and he nodded.

When it was time to find my Dad, we walked into a room with him and another man,

"Ryan, Ayden I'm glad you can make it, we're here to set me with my own death" Dad said and I frowned,

"What you want to stage your own execution?" I asked and he nodded,

"There are some people who want me dead and the only way of putting them behind bars is to stage my own death" confirmed Dad and I sighed, I was 100% not happy about this,

"Surely there's another way" I protested but Dad shook his head,

"No, this is the way it has to be" he replied and I nodded.

We gave Dad body armour with a blood patch attached so the shooter would have to aim for that to pretend that Dad was dead. When Dad mentioned that a sniper was to shoot him at the airport where Dad told Mom and Kyle (who was aquitted a few to meet him I shook my head,

"Hey, no way Dad, I'm not going to shoot you" I said but Dad looked at me,

"Son, this is the only way and I need you right now" he said and I looked at the ground and then into my Dad's eyes,

"Okay, I'll have to get my Remington Model 700 Sniper Rifle off Santiago though" I replied and Dad smiled.

"Thank you Ayden this really mean a lot to me"

"I just hope I don't end up as a target" I mumbled under my breath as we headed off to the airport.

Just Me.

My Dad.

My Remington Model 700 Sniper Rifle.


	4. Chapter 4: I shoot my Dad and kill a man

**Sorry this has taken awhile to upload, well here it is Chapter :D**

**Please enjoy**

**~Harmon22~**

**Chapter 4: I shoot my frickin' Dad**

When we arrived at the airport I raised my eyebrow,

"Mom and Kyle aren't here" I stated and Dad nodded in agreement,

"They must have left because of Ron" he replied getting out of his Hummer.

It was only Dad and I in the whole airport, Dad nodded to me and I shook my head,

"There has to be another bloody way" I mumbled walking sulkily to my spot on the roof,

"I thought you liked shooting your rifle" shouted Dad from down below and I glared at him,

"Yeah at targets not at my bloody Dad" I retorted and Dad just smiled getting onto a plane.

I loaded my Remington 700 and put the tri stand and attached my rifle to it, I sighed deeply and looked through the scope. I lined the cross at the end of my scope to the door of the plane, I waited until my Dad was ready, when he finally came out, I waited for the wind to die down, my Dad stepped off the plane and away, he nodded to me and I tensed, I pulled the trigger back until it resisted the first time, then BANG. I see my Dad crumple.

I shot my Dad.

I sighed.

After packing up my Remington and leaving the area with no prints, I quickly and quietly left the area, grabbing the next yellow taxi that came by, I arrived in Downtown.

Truthfully I was scared.

Ryan had got the call that someone had been shot on the airfield, Ryan knowing who it was raced over to the strip; luckily for him he was the first on the scene. Ryan quickly released the body to the Coroners' and waited to process the scene. He crouched to pick up some evidence when a Hummer came up behind him, Ryan turned to see Calleigh and Eric get out as two patrol cars came at the same time,

"Ryan! What happened?" asked Calleigh hurrying towards him,

"It's bad, really bad" replied Ryan and they gave him one of those tell-me-what-happened stare,

"Wolfe what happened?" asked Eric and Ryan looked at the floor,

"It's Horatio…he's gone"

"What do you mean? He's gone?" asked Eric,

"He's dead, Eric, Horatio's dead"

"Where's Horatio?"

"I released the body" replied Ryan,

"What?" asked Calleigh and Eric at the same time, "Why'd you do that for?"

"I had no choice; I wasn't going to leave H just lying there in his own blood"

Ryan shook his head and went on a perimeter walk around while discreetly texting Ayden.

I put my Remington 700 away and sighed, this was definitely not on my things to do today list, I lay on my bed in my foster home when my cell phone vibrated indicating I had a text: **Need 2 catch up wiv u Ry**. I put my cell phone in my pocket, grabbed my keys and grabbed my motorbike helmet; I put on my cream jacket with my grey hoodie attached underneath and rode to the Crime Lab. I left my helmet with my mate who works as the receptionist and walked into the lift and went to the Crime Lab, as I stepped out I noticed that two CSIs were checking something out in the AV Lab when suddenly my cell phone went off,

"Ayden" I said then looked up, the two CSIs looked at me before coming up to me,

"You!" said Eric and I shrugged,

"Me what?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes,

"You killed your Dad" he said as Ryan came,

"Me? Why would I kill my Dad?"

"I dunno, but why would you get a text message saying 'it's done' for if you didn't kill your Dad"

"Eric, leave him alone, Horatio's alive"

I just looked at Ryan then back at Eric,

"So who shot Horatio?" asked Calleigh and I looked at Ryan,

"I did" I muttered causing the two CSIs to look at me, "I had no choice, but I can tell you it wasn't on my things to do today list, oh what do I have to do first? Oh I have to kill my Dad"

I walked off shaking my head leaving Ryan with the two CSIs, my cell phone rang again but this time it was my Dad,

"Yo Dad what's up?" asked a casual as I could sound,

"I need you to speak to Ron Saris and find out as much as you can" he said and I rolled my eyes,

"Okay, may I ask why?"

"Because the more I know about what Saris is up to the better I'll be able to get him"

"Fine"

Dad hung up and I walked back and out of the Crime Lab, I retrieved my helmet and rode to the condo, Kyle shares with Mom, I took off my helmet and took out the gun I keep concealed under the seat of my bike, I let myself into the house, loaded the gun and had it held out at arms length.

"You shouldn't be here" said a voice behind me, I spun around and grinned. It was only Kyle.

"Where's Ron?" I asked and Kyle stared at me

Shrugging he replied, "On his boat"

"Thanks Kyle!" I shouted and ran out of the front door, I headed for the marina texting my Dad at the same time. When I arrived I kept the gun up at arm's length and walked onto the boat, "Oi Saris"

There was no sound coming from anywhere, then suddenly Ron Saris appears and I sneer at him,

"What do you want?" he asked me

"I want to stick a bullet through your brain but I can't risk going to prison for"

"I'm not worth the risk?"

"Nope"

Ron lunged at me and I fired. The bullet ripped through his chest and he slumped onto the ground with a blood pool forming around his body.

"What happened?"

I looked up and saw Dad standing there with Julia, I looked down at the body and was speechless. Dad came aboard and took the gun off me with a cloth over his fingers, he grabbed my bicep and led me off the boat. I had felt good about killed Ron but it wasn't intentional.

"Stay here while I sort this out" Dad said and left.

Okay so maybe 'killing' my Dad wasn't on my wish list but I pretty much knew that in the end it would be me pulling the trigger on Saris. For once in my life I was happy with my decision.

I killed a man.

It was worth it.

He's gone forever.

Now I have to live with the consequences. But I can do that, I've already been in Prison once before.

I grinned.

**Hey everyone it's Harmon22 here, I would like the next chapter to be decided by my readers. If you could review this chapter and decide what happens next, I'll make the 5th chapter but only if you decide what happens to Ayden. Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
